oneminuteagofandomcom-20200213-history
Cassian Eklund
Background Adopted child of a same sex couple, Cassian Eklund was welcomed into the family on December 15th, after an uncomplicated and relatively easy birth. He never met his biological mother, and unbeknownst to him he is the biological son of one of his fathers, although given the opportunity he would never choose to know which one, anyway. Brought up into a family of overachievers - both parents are respected, well known professionals in their respective fields - Cas displayed surprisingly little interest in a formal education, his attention span lacking at best. He was a happy and easy going child, albeit a little oblivious at times, traits he still nurtures now, as he grows up. He loves his fathers and is insanely proud of both of them which prompts him to wish they would be proud of him, too, something that if he were more observant, he'd know he needn't worry about. When taking care of his upbringing, they adapted to his desires, and never tried to adjust his way of acting towards something they'd find more acceptable. Instead of a muggle schooling that focused on exact sciences prior to entering Hogwarts, Cassian was given music lessons in two instruments, and was encouraged to nurture his drawing talent as soon as it became apparent he possessed one. His dedication to sports keeps his energy levels at manageable heights and he became a chaser in his second year of Hogwarts, displaying yet another penchant for activities that don't focus on studying. Personality Cas is an idealist. He has a deep rooted and unawering faith in the kindness of humankind. He does not think we're there yet, he is aware it is not going to happen in his lifetime, but he is the type of person who truly believes that at some point in the unforseeable future, the world will be a truly utopic place. He fully expects to string his harp on cloud nine somewhere, look down on earth and go 'I totally called that!'. He knows there are bad people in the world, but nothing is horrible enough, or cruel enough to blind him to the goodness of his race. Just because he would suffer, just because others do it does not mean he will at any point forget there are still things out there worth smiling at. He's willing to fight for his dreams, and he dreams big. Nice, is a good word to describe him most of the time. He's courteous and kind, he gives people a hand and generally strives to make those around him smile. He'd be a shoulder to cry on, a pranking sidekick, would carry your books to class if you have too many and would visit you in the hospital wing and sit with you for hours on end, just goofing around and throwing grapes at you. People don't even have to be good friends for him to do that, either. He'd be polite to almost anyone. He also has a big mouth and barely manageable energy levels. He never says something to offend - well, sometimes he does, but it's RARE - but he might piss off a lot of people just because he doesn't have a very good brain - mouth connection. He doesn't notice many things, and if you want him to know something, you pretty much have to spell it out - probably several times. He prefers mostly any other activity over talking, and that's just not his way of getting people into broom closets before finding out their favorite pet's who died when they were five name. He just cannot cope with that kind of information. He cannot even remember his own middle name (though he does know Pendragon's - long story, not a happy ending). He wants to be happy and believes that the way to achieve that is by making the people around him happy. That means he's extremely easily influenced by the moods of those around him and when that happens, he generally grows restless after several minutes (unless he loves you very much and is willing to put up with the uncomfortablesness). He can appear cocky, and he talks a lot of nonsense, but truth is that his biggest, most present on his mind fear is of hurting the people around him. If he likes someone, he'll never make the first step for fear it might offend them. He's the type who'd much rather ask for permission instead of forgiveness. His cool guy reputation makes him uncomfortable, his Casanova one a little outraged. When you get him to believe that you're not pulling his leg, that is. Most of the times, he'll try to brush it off as people taking the piss. Family Cas has been raised primarily by his fathers. He knows some of his extended family, but, at large, he finds them stuffy and judgmental. His barely average scores are not enough to please his grandparents who think he should make a bigger effort on his grades and stop focusing on distracting and useless activities, such as art and sports. They think his fathers should set firmer ground rules and stop plying to his every desire and had been vocal enough about their standing in the matter that even their unmindful grandson picked up on it. AERYS EKLUND - the former Ravenclaw has been a loyal and trustworthy servant of the Ministry for years. He had more respect and approval for the former Minister than the current one, but he is happy to render the best of his services to both. He comes from a long line of purebloods, originally from Sweden. Their purist views got them in hot water some odd two hundred years ago and they were forced to flee their homecountry and hide in Spain for a while before eventually settling in Britain. CALEB AVERY - former Slytherin, whose family had ties to known Death Eaters in the past, a pureblood as well, and a proud one, Caleb - while exibithing most of the traits of his house - is quick to make friends and has a boisterous, fun loving personality. He is the one who generally initiates the jokes - mostly aimed at Cas, or whatever friend he has over. It's not his intention to hurt, though, and his son has grown so utterly used to it that he sincerely enjoys it. SAMUEL AVERY - Caleb's older brother and Cas's uncle, a former Ravenclaw and a few cards short of a full deck. He owns a bookshop in Knockturn Alley, and is a best selling novelist, but as of the past few years he has hit a monstrous rut and hasn't written a single word. He is largely responsible for Cas's love of pirates and he's a bit of a hermit. He's currently busy building his own pirate ship in the middle of his shop. Hogwarts Years Cas is not a very academic person. He lacks attention span and has never been able to summon the levels of interest he needed for studying. He prefers practical magic and Quidditch. He'd sooner run around the common room in circles and pretend he's an airplane before he picks up a textbook. He'd come within an inch of dying of boredom before he started work on an essay. That showed in his grades and meant he reached his seventh year with only four NEWT level classes. OWLs/NEWTs: ''' Potions -- T/ n/a Transfiguration-- A/ n/a Herbology-- T/ n/a Defense Against the Dark Arts-- EE/ EE Charms-- EE/ O Astronomy-- A / n/a History of Magic-- EE / EE Muggle Studies-- O / O Ancient Runes-- A/ n/a Care of Magical Creatures-- A/ n/a Relationships '''Eloise George Cas's first best friend in Hogwarts and the first mate of his pirate ship (yes, he plans to get a real one). He likes her mostly because she's smarter than him, and because she'd go along with pretty much anything he suggests just as long as it doesn't involve magic. They share a lot of things, and she's one of the few people he's actually comfortable talking to for longer than ten minutes. Matt Murray It's a bit of an uneven relationship as Cas sees the two of them as equals while Matt considers him more like his mentor. This causes a bit of an awkwardness between them because Cas doesn't think he is a very good mentor, but wants to give it his best shot because he likes Matt and wants to help, even though he's a bit unclear on what exactly is the problem. Apart from his impossible love for a Eloise. Who's gay. And Cas knows he's nowhere near good enough at magic to turn Matt into a girl, nor would he want to if he did have the ability as he quite enjoys have another male around. Cerys Talbet Cas's secret superhero. His admiration for the older girl is endless and only loosely based on reality. He met her at the impresionable age of twelve, he was just a rookie in the Quidditch team and she's been around for what felt like ages, her skill and confidence simply awe-inspiring. He sort of got over his reverence of her as they started exchanging more than pleasantries and he got to find out she was not only incredibly awesome with a beater's bat, but also a pretty decent human being. Their relationship settled pretty quickly into easy camaraderie, Cas openly agreeing that if he were to have had siblings - that he didn't actually want - a sister like Cerys would have been his top choice. Charlotte Pinder The Ravenclaw reminds Cas of a very lovely rock. And he means that in the best way possible. He really does like her, and he's endlessly thankful to her for tutoring him as he really isn't one of the better academicals in his year. He's full of good intentions, he just never seems to want to put in the effort, and Charley is helping him with that. He tries harder when she's around because he doesn't want to disappoint, and she also seems to be coming out of her shell more when she's around him, so it's a mutually beneficial relationship. They've dated for a week or so in sixth year, but they both agreed they were better off as friends and so far their stab at romance doesn't seem to have affected their friendship. Romance Cas's approach to relationships is relatively simple. He never tried to hide his feelings, but he doesn't tend to make a big deal out of them either. Mostly because his emotional range has never really been pushed to its limits before. He's been fairly contended his whole life, and in a semi-perpetual state of happiness. He smiles at girls, and draws them when he's supposed to pay attention in class, and he's always polite, and he doesn't even realize his charm is working. Having not met the girl he's sincerely attracted to yet (that is to say, he's indiscriminately attracted to all of them), Cas didn't see the harm in being pulled into empty classrooms or broom cupboards by his colleagues of the female persuasion and simply decided to enjoy it while it lasts. He never pushed for it to be something more because it honestly didn't cross his mind. He kissed a lot of people, but only had one girlfriend, which lasted a week, which sums up his romantic experience to barely above sea level while he's constantly honing the more physically inclined skills of the act of courtship. MP Involvement What People Think His mere presence probably just meant that reason and order decided to bugger off somewhere else and let chaos reign for a bit. - Deidre Pendragon in Tell me what you want and I'll tell you what you get "You're pretty. Especially when you smile." - Charley Pinder in''' Charming''' "Speaking of yummy, how about that Cassian Eklund? Or Captain Cas as I like to call him. Ladies love Captain Cas - but remember, like the return of penny loafers and headbands, Lily Arnett was there first." - Lily Arnett in Way Up High, In The Sky Quotes "Do you have a snake pit? She needs a pet. If it's big enough to eat her, we'll buy it." - But what does it do "I care because I was there. I was there and I was trapped. I saw people get hurt and I saw the rest of us not do anything about it. I saw a professor make a choice between who to keep safe and who to leave to them. They didn't even try to save them. You think people want to fight? You're wrong!" - Speaking Up, or Speaking Out "The only thing that skirt is gonna get you is a hand up it." - You tell me what you want and I'll tell you what you'll get "I'm pretty sure it's safe on account of not existing." - You tell me what you want and I'll tell you what you'll get "I've seen better. Although not so much of it in broad daylight." - You tell em what you want and I'll tell you what you'll get "We are selfish and contemptuous. We each think we know better than everyone else around us. We don't learn from our mistakes." - Speak Up See also *Gold Pocket Watch Members Category:Gryffindor Category:Wizard Category:OMAdians Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:Hogwarts Category:Pureblood Category:Diagon Alley